Él último soldado
by Filonauta
Summary: Punto de vista desde un soldado Argentino en comienzo de este apocalipsis mundial. Nadie los podría haber preparado para esto. Los commandos Argentinos no mueren, se reagrupan en el infierno para alzarse nuevamente en tierra... OC.


Nos llegó una alarma para armar una barricada de camiones y hombres en el cordón de la calle afectada. Más allá: a varias cuadras del siniestro, cercas con policías motorizados detenían a los peatones que curiosos intentaban acercarse en vano.

La explosión había surgido hacía apenas una media hora en la que noticieros, vecinos y la policía nacional se ponía en movimiento. La onda expansiva de la misma había abarcado más de cuatro cuadras a la redonda y fue un sonido abrupto; como si la caldera de un edificio hubiera explotado. Y es que todavía no se sabía que lo había ocasionado. El edificio se derrumbó unos quince minutos después de la explosión y los edificios laderos yacían afectados en daños materiales pero aún no se sabía si en victimas.

Antes de que la estructura se convierta en una pila de escombros los bomberos voluntarios lograron poner a salvo a pocas personas que ya estaban siendo atendidas en ambulancias que se dirigían a los hospitales más cercanos. Algunos paramédicos atendían a los peatones que justo circulaban en el momento de la explosión y algunos estaban gravemente heridos o aturdidos.

Termine de ajustar la correa de mi mochila y bajé de la parte trasera del camión, siguiendo la fila ordenada que marchaba a la par en un mar de verde. Éramos los militares, el cordón de seguridad máximo para situaciones de alto riesgo y que Dios me perdone, pero… esto parecía extremadamente excesivo para controlar a la gente. Siempre bastaba con policía o la gendarmería nacional. O simplemente con la T.O.E. o el grupo Halcón que también se encontraba allí, con sus camionetas negras.

La T.O.E. (Tropas Operacionales Especiales de Santa Fe) es una fuerza de choque que acciona rápida y eficazmente. No se anda con juegos y a la primera señal de disturbios, actúa. Fuertemente pero actúa, es decir, nadie se los toma ligeramente.

Y el grupo Halcón fue renombrado en su bautismo de fuego en la Tablada, un barrio muy peligroso en donde varias de sus misiones resultaron exitosas tanto en el rescate de rehenes como en el desarme de bombas, ahora mismo es Brigada especial Operativa Halcón, todos con sus pasamontañas y aditamentos especiales en sus trajes. Me pareció muy excesivo pero no dije nada, seguí mi marcha mientras sentía la mirada curiosa de todos los vecinos que observaban desde sus balcones.

El Sargento que nos guiaba se detuvo y con una seña nos ordenó formar una barricada de hombres para evitar la prensa. Y allí nos quedamos, con nuestras mochilas en nuestra retaguardia, nuestros rifles en mano y nuestra mejor cara de chicos malos. Ése era casi siempre lo que hacíamos cuando nos convocaban y podía pasar mucho tiempo para que eso suceda, por eso evite hacer preguntas del por qué estábamos allí. Hacía mucho que no sucedía nada tan movido como hoy.

Me pareció ver también varios hombres con el chaleco del Grupo Albatros, de prefectura. Eran unos cuantos, corriendo con sus escopetas en mano.

Al principio pensé que todo esto se trataba de un atentado terrorista, de lo contrario no estaríamos en el mismo lugar todas las fuerzas provinciales posibles. Lo más seguro es que era eso, pero cuando no nos dijeron nada al momento de informarnos, me preocupé. Siempre te ocultan lo malo, lo que realmente apesta saberlo, lo que simplemente saberlo… puede destruirte mentalmente.

O son hipótesis mías o realmente estamos jodidos.

Mariano, el chico de mi izquierda, nos dijo que nos concentremos en los heridos que estaban en nuestra retaguardia, muchos metros más allá, cerca del derrumbe. Giramos nuestras cabezas y observamos con horror como uno de los aparentes heridos mordía el cuello de uno de los paramédicos que lo estaba asistiendo. Entre bomberos tuvieron que separarlos y el paramédico no tardo en morir desangrado.

Me di vuelta por completo; describiendo un círculo con mis pies y tuve que sostener más fuerte mi rifle ya que sentí de pronto como el peso del mismo le ganaba a mis sudorosas manos.

Redujeron al mordedor entre los bomberos como pudieron, evitando sus mandíbulas que mordían el aire intentando apresar algo de carne. Todo me pareció sumamente irreal, como sacado de una de las mentes mas perversas del mundo y puesto en práctica. Vi como uno de los tipos de las ambulancias se le acercaban con jeringas, seguramente morfina, para tranquilizarlo, pero aún el tipejo se resistía, queriendo dañar con sus dientes a sus atragantes.

-¿Esto está pasando? –escuché decir entre la fila de hombres que tenía a mi alrededor más no presté atención a quien lo había dicho. Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y mi mirada clavada en aquel tipo que hasta hace unos momentos lloraba del dolor y parecía estar al borde de la muerte.

Un disparo fue el punto cúlmine del momento. La gente que se encontraba a varias cuadras retenidas por la policía de transito gritó asustada y comenzaron los insultos sin saber que había sucedido.

Hasta nosotros nos sorprendimos, demonios, no supe que pensar cuando uno de nuestros Sargentos se acercó al herido mordedor y lo ejecutó de un disparo entre los ojos. Me pareció catastrófico, realmente no supe que pensar cuando nuestro Sargento, que se encontraba tan estupefacto como nosotros, se nos acercó dándonos una nueva orden.

Al parecer los heridos que trasladaron en los hospitales habían estado causando desastres del mismo modo que éste aquí. Una ambulancia había volcado cerca de una gran avenida cuando el herido mordió el cuello del conductor, luego una mujer embarazada que fue llevada al Hospital de la Mujer al parecer mordió a unas mujeres embarazadas que estaban allí para partos y a un médico clínico y una enfermera. Allí entrábamos en acción.

Subimos corriendo con un millar de voces a nuestro ritmo. Voces ásperas sin temor nos incentivaban a hacer nuestro trabajo sin parpadeos. Localicé a nuestro Capitán discutiendo con un hombre de traje que estaba rodeado de bomberos. Seguramente era algún que otro pez gordo de la ciudad.

Nuestro camión partió primero. La gente nos abucheaba y lanzaba con lo que tenían a mano: botellas, manzanas, algún que otro escupitajo, piedras, basura.

El viaje al hospital fue sereno. Nadie hablaba ni se atrevía a preguntar nada. Por mi parte nunca olvidaría como aquella cosa mordió al paramédico.

Llevo quince años como militar y nunca había visto o escuchado algo igual. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con alguno que otro traficante menor, e incluso diputados borrachos. Pero en esta ocasión en verdad no tenía idea de contra quién estaba lidiando, porque de saberlo hubiera preferido que me corrieran del trabajo, antes que acudir al llamado de emergencia de aquél hospital.

Nuestro trabajo al llegar era simple, examinar la situación y actuar, si es que lo creíamos conveniente.

Bajamos Mariano y yo para examinar mientras el resto se preparaba para entrar.

Una vez ahí, nos presentamos ante el personal de seguridad para saber si había alguna novedad, o si todo permanecía tal y como nos lo habían reportado.

Nos llevaron al lugar específico, pero los "valientes" guardias se detuvieron unos diez metros antes, y sólo nos indicaron con la mano la habitación donde se encontraban, tanto el médico muerto como la responsable. Con sigilo preparamos nuestras armas, y desde afuera del cuarto le hicimos saber a la agresora que éramos militares y que no le convenía complicar más las cosas. Pero no obtuvimos respuesta.

De nuevo le gritamos que saliera con las manos en alto y sin poner resistencia o nos veríamos obligados a entrar por ella. Pero sólo nos respondió el silencio.  
Sin más, le hice una seña a mi compañero para que se preparara para entrar, y realicé la última advertencia a la mujer. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

Despacio y sin más aspavientos, entramos. Mi mayor temor era que la mujer estuviera armada y reaccionara instintivamente si entrábamos con lujo de violencia. No queríamos más muertos y menos aún que éstos fuéramos nosotros. En ese momento pensé que quizás debíamos de haber esperado a los demás, pero ya estábamos en la habitación y no era seguro volver atrás.

Al principio sólo logramos ver una cama ensangrentada y algunos restos humanos esparcidos por el suelo. La cortina de la habitación cubría la ventana y las lámparas no respondían al interruptor, por lo que tuvimos que conformarnos con una tenue luz que se colaba por entre los pliegues de la gruesa cortina. Esa mujer debía ser una loca, porque no sólo había matado a ese hombre, sino que lo despedazó o algo peor, quizás hasta devoró, porque no estaba seguro de que al unir todos los restos encontrados ahí, lograríamos armar un cuerpo entero.

La habitación estaba llena de pedacitos de carne y huesos que no hacían sino crujir a cada paso que dábamos. Si bien la poca luz no nos brindaba una mejor imagen de las cosas, el olor a muerte era tan insoportable que estuvimos a punto de volver el estómago.

Por fin, en un rincón junto a la ventana y detrás de un estante, nos encontramos con una mujer en ropa de hospital que estaba sentada en el piso y nos daba la espalda. Parecía sostener algo entre sus brazos.

Con la mano le hice entender a mi compañero que descorriera la cortina muy lentamente. Siguiendo la indicación, mi pareja se acercó a la ventana y con mucho cuidado la fue develando, mientras yo apuntaba con el arma a la mujer. El horror y asco de mi compañero llegó al límite, y pese a su profesionalismo, terminó por volver el estómago y dañar por completo la maltrecha escena del crimen, acto más que justificable, dado que la mujer sostenía entre sus brazos el tronco y media cabeza de un bebé, que aún agitaba lo que en algún momento fueron sus extremidades. Se podía notar entre sus dedos, muñecas y brazos, varias heridas y algunos pedazos arrancados que palpitaban en el piso. La mujer tenía los labios descarnados, como si ella misma se los hubiera desgarrado con sus uñas y dientes. Sus ojos eran tan pálidos que parecían no tener iris, ni pupilas. Pero lo más grotesco de todo era la enorme herida en su vientre, la cual dejaba ver algunos trozos de carne colgando entre sus costillas rotas.

La mujer tenía la cabeza fija, como si estuviera viendo con atención algo, o no se hubiera percatado de nuestra presencia. Movía suavemente su mandíbula, pero no parecía tener nada en la boca, apreciación que supimos errónea cuando una falange se le escapó de entre los dientes. Sólo después de eso pareció notar que estábamos ahí.

Ella giró la cabeza y pareció mirarme. ¿Cómo saberlo ante esos ojos en blanco?

Sin soltar lo que quedaba del cuerpo del bebé, que no dejaba de mover su abdomen como si respirara, la mujer se fue incorporando despacio, pero sin tropiezos.

Le grité que no diera un paso más o dispararía, pero ella sólo movía la cabeza como si no entendiera nada de lo que le dijera. Quizás un poco confundido por lo que habíamos visto, mi compañero la sujetó del hombro derecho y apuntó a la nuca con su arma. Sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto la mujer giró la cabeza y de un mordisco le arrancó a mi pareja tanto el dedo meñique como el anular. Entonces él disparó por reflejo. La bala atravesó la cabeza de la mujer y sus sesos se esparcieron por igual entre el suelo y mi chaqueta. Ella cayó, pero mientras yo acudía a auxiliar a mi compañero, los dos vimos aterrorizados cómo la enfermera que estaba muerta tumbada en el piso desde que llegamos se volvió a incorporar frente a nosotros.

Mi corazón latía como nunca, pero aceleraba su ritmo a medida de que la mujer se nos acercaba. Mi arma temblaba en la mano, y de momento la sentí tan pesada que apenas conseguí apuntar a aquél monstruo. Sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde, le disparé todo lo que tenía hasta quedarme sin balas. Cada impacto dio en su objetivo atravesándola de un lado a otro, pero ella reaccionó como si le hubiera arrojado rosetas de maíz. Su lenta y pesada marcha no se detenía

– ¡Al Diablo! –grité, y le arrojé el arma.

Miré a mi compañero, que apenas conseguía mantenerse de pie por el dolor de la mordida, lo apoyé en mi hombro y salimos de la habitación sin voltear a ver si esa cosa seguía tras nosotros.

Los guardias ya no nos estaban esperando en el pasillo. Pero no los culpo, mi compañero y yo estábamos haciendo lo mismo al abandonar la asignación para tratar de salir vivos de ese lugar.

En todos mis años de servicio nunca había experimentado algo semejante y nada me hubiera preparado para algo así. Mi compañero sangraba profusamente, pese al improvisado torniquete que le apliqué a su mano. Mis rodillas flaqueaban no tanto por el cansancio sino por el miedo que sentía con cada paso que daba. Ya pronto estaríamos afuera de ese endemoniado lugar, y desde el camión (ya en marcha y con dirección a la comandancia) daríamos nuestro reporte y advertencia a nuestros demás compañeros.

Ya todo habría terminado para nosotros. Pero estaba en un error, todo lo vivido en aquel lugar era tan sólo el principio de algo mucho más grande.

Tarde me di cuenta de que hubiéramos estado mejor en la habitación con aquella "cosa", tal vez ahí habríamos tenido más oportunidades de salir vivos. Porque tan pronto bajamos las escaleras, vimos cómo de todas las habitaciones salían más mujeres con su mirada en blanco, labios descarnados, grandes heridas sangrantes en sus vientres y cargando entre sus brazos trozos palpitantes de bebés.


End file.
